


Bonds

by zaleska



Series: Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016, and i was like m8 fanfic tho, and seen a fan art of juvia, gruviafluff, i literally was scrolling through tumblr one day, so enjoy lolol, this is literally my dream omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaleska/pseuds/zaleska
Summary: One shot based of a head-cannon of mine.





	

Juvia smiled as she watched the water ripple under her moving hand. She had travel to the coast of the coast of the Great Sea for her birthday. The ocean itself was once her namesake, having told Jose Portla her connection to it.

 

She was very far from her home at Fairy Tail, and although she was alone she didn’t feel lonely for once. Actually she was happy. 

 

The Great Sea always brought her a certain amount of joy and she could even feel the joy it radiated back to her. Warming her heart with the love only a true family could give. She felt selfish, no one in her guild knew why she came here every year, heck, they didn’t even know she came here at all. 

 

The ocean’s water drew up her wrist in a small spiral as though it was clinging to her in a hug. She allowed it to climb even higher up her arm, smiling as she watched it draw nearer to her, until it tugged her down towards the water’s surface. 

 

“You know Juvia can’t, she made an oath. Please, don’t do this,” she could have sobbed. The ocean missed her. 

 

He missed her. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” 

 

Juvia gasped and flung her body around, only to see Gray standing behind her with a concerned look on his face. 

 

“More importantly, why are you far North?” 

 

“Umm…” Juvia looked down at her now stretched out legs and kept her back to the sea.  “This is The Great Sea, Gray-Sama.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. But why are you talking to it?” He walked towards her and sat down beside her, although he faced the ocean and stared at the horizon. “Not even you’re that crazy as to talk to water.” 

 

Juvia nodded and slowly turned her body so the two were facing the same direction. “Hmm, maybe. Did you forget Juvia is made from water?” 

 

He smiled and shook his head. This time he looked into her eyes as he spoke. 

 

“Why are you really here?” Gray scanned her face for any emotional giveaway but found none, forgetting how easy she could turn her face to stone. “I remember you telling me your name in Phantom Lord was Juvia of The Great Sea, does that have something to with it? If you miss the Element 4 then cont-”

 

“That’s not it.” She cut him off before he could lead himself on as to think he was right. “Juvia loves The Great Sea, Juvia is The Great Sea.” 

 

“You’ve lost me.” 

 

“Feel it,” she leaned forward and stroked the surface. She could see Gray lean forward too, watching her hand, but not making a move himself. “Please, Gray-Sama, for Juvia. Touch the surface.”

 

Hesitantly, Gray opened his hand and spread his fingers before slowly lowering it to the water. It was warm, and almost familiar. Usually he could only feel this familiarity with ice.

 

“Juvia was born from this ocean and once upon a time, Juvia lived there too with her father. But she wanted a normal life, with friends,” Juvia removed her hand from the ocean and took Gray’s out too and held it in both of hers. “Juvia was so alone in the ocean and made a God’s oath to never return there unless necessary. The ocean misses her and wants her to come back, but Juvia finally has the life she always wanted.” 

 

Gray looked at her with squinted eyes, “how can you be born from the ocean if you have a father? Wouldn’t that technically mean you aren’t human?”

 

“Exactly,” Gray snatched his hand out of her grasp and she looked up in shock at his skeptical look. “Let Juvia explain!” She panicked and shook her hands about in a frenzy. “This is not like E.N.D Juvia is the opposite of a half-demon, she is a demi-god!”

 

“YOU WHAT?” 

 

“Gray-Sama, wait-” 

 

“No, E.N.D was different because Natsu didn’t know. You have known this whole time and didn’t even tell me Juvia, hell we lived together for six months and you didn’t think to bring it up?” Gray had the complete look of betrayal on his face now as he spoke to her, making Juvia’s heart pound hard in chest. 

 

Unsure as to whether or not she regretted her choice to tell him she could do nothing but let tears slip up and he vented. “Juvia is sorry, she was scared.” 

 

“Scared? You?! You’re a GOD, how can you be scared?” 

 

“Juvia gave up her title, Gray-Sama. When she told Jose after joining Phantom Lord he used it against her!” She sniffled and rubbed under eyes before continuing. “You didn’t really think one of the ten wizard saints would want a sad, rain woman to be an S-Class wizard for no reason, did you?” 

 

Gray fell back against the soft sand  they were sitting on and closed his eyes. The slight breeze blew his fringe back and exposed his forehead, tempting Juvia to touch his face. He turned his head away from her and let out a heavy breath. 

 

“So, what now? My closest friend is a god and I have to live with the fact that she could probably beat my ass in her original form?” She shook her head and told him she could never hurt him. “I know, I know. Just, ugh, come here.” 

 

He wound the arm closest to her around her waist and yanked her towards him so that she was laying on his chest. Her face glowed red as he kept his eyes shut and head tilted away from her still. 

 

“Sorry for reacting like that. It was just a lot to take in. I assume Gajeel knows?” He still didn’t look at her as he spoke, but instead held her close so her face was squished against his peck. 

 

“Yeah, so did the Element 4, but Juvia made them all swear to secrecy or I would get my father on them,” Gray chuckled at this, causing Juvia to smile at the sound. Glad that they were okay. 

 

“Speaking of, who is this father of yours?” This made Gray open his eyes and look at her. “For future reference, ya know. Don’t want any more surprises at this big wedding you always talk about.” 

 

“GRAY-SAMA! Juvia was not expecting a proposal like this!” She jumped and rested her thighs against his sides, Gray’s hands immediately moved to her hips in order to steady her. “This is a dream.” 

 

“It’s also not a proposal, damn it. We go on one date then see what happens from there, got it?” He rolled his eyes as she happily nodded. “So, your father?” 

 

“Juvia thought it would be obvious that her father is Poseidon,” she blushed and sat up, holding herself up with a hand on his chest. “He would definitely approve of Gray-Sama because his magic is a form of water.” 

 

“Yeah, good to know,” Gray smiled up at her as she rambled on about how her father couldn’t be at the wedding, and how it was to be a god at one point. He decided then that he would be better for her as a person. 

He felt as though the two hand bonded over what should have been a small revelation of her past. Instead, Gray gained a lot more respect for the water mage and released his harsh rejections probably weren’t the best thing for a girl with such a dark past. 

  
Yeah, he thought as he watched her excited face talk about flower arrangements, he would change for her. And he would soon be buying a ring after the date he promised her. 

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo this fic made my headcannon so much less complicated than it is in my head lolol there are so many aspects of juvias life that arent spoke about and i am making them up to fill in the gaps woops
> 
> also i am a sucker for any type of headcannons so please share them with me on tumblr
> 
> hashtagjuvia.tumblr.com


End file.
